Why Don't We Rewrite the Stars
by TrueDauntlessMaster
Summary: When a crazy driver runs over Kurt Hummel, leaving him in a state where he can't perform anymore, Destiny gives him a choice: have the greatest career he's ever imagined or the love of his life. He gets more than he bargained for [happy ending].


Kurt doesn't know where he is. He thinks he's laying down on some bed – some hard and uncomfortable bed. He can hear an annoying beeping somewhere near him and… Is there a pressure on his hand?

But most importantly, why does his leg _hurt so much?_

He grunts lowly and tries to open his eyes.

"It's okay, Kurt," a familiar voice says softly, "You're safe now."

Blaine. That's Blaine's voice. It's filled with concern, but also with love and care.

Kurt once again tries to open his eyes, only to squint at the harsh light. He feels some movement and then a shadow is casted over his face. Now, he's faced with his husband's gorgeous face.

"Blaine," he sighs, relaxing against the pillow.

"Hey, you," Blaine smiles back and squeezes his hand. It's delicate and Kurt feels better immediately.

Kurt turns his head on the pillow and takes in the white room around them with barely any furniture but a generous amount of machines.

"Hospital?" he rasps, his throat dry as he furrows to Blaine.

The shorter man reaches for the water glass by the side of the bed and offers the straw to Kurt's lips. As he sips, Blaine nods.

"Do you remember yesterday? Almost night, you were coming home?"

Kurt remembers that. He pulls away from the glass.

"I texted you, I think, to say I was leaving Vogue."

"Yes, you did," Blaine nods. "Do you remember anything from the way home?"

Kurt thinks. It was already night, the streets casting the colorful Valentines Day's colors from lights, decoration and sales. He remembers seeing one of Blaine's favorite bowtie store was on sale as well. He remembers waiting for the green light with dozens of people to cross the street to reach it. He also remembers the car coming on full speed towards.

Blaine must see something on his face.

"Kurt?"

"The car," Kurt mutters, rapidly, eyes unfocused as he relives the previous night. "I remember the car. The street, it was green for pedestrians but he didn't stop…"

Blaine waits for him to calm down a bit before speaking.

"He didn't stop, Kurt," Blaine says carefully, never moving his eyes from Kurt's. "He hit you, but still didn't stop. A hit and run. Some people saw and called an ambulance. We're at the hospital. You hit your head when you fell, we'll probably stay here until tomorrow."

Kurt nods, relieved. Of course his loving husband would be there for him. Now, understanding what happened and knowing Blaine will be there for him, he feels safer.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Kurt squeezes his hand, weak and tired, but it's there. Kurt then remembers, "My leg?"

Blaine looks down. That's enough to get Kurt worried.

"Blaine?"

"There's a fracture on your leg from when the car hit you."

"Blaine," Kurt says, more relaxed, "It's not the first time I've broken a bone."

Kurt pulls the sheet to the side and notes the huge cast involving his leg, from thigh to foot.

"Maybe it's better if I get the doctor."

Dr. Mallaway comes a few minutes later, happy to find Kurt awake and with a good memory. Says it should be no concussions, but she'd run some tests regardless.

She also explains about his leg.

All in short, Kurt's left leg is busted. He'll not be able to use it properly anymore. No running, no walking, no standing.

Perhaps, with physiotherapy, _perhaps_ he'll be able to walk. Limping and with a cane.

Which means: no dancing. Which means a goodbye kiss to his acting career, the dream of his life.

When Dr. Mallaway leaves, after adding something for Kurt's pain on his drip, a stunned Kurt and a quiet Blaine remain in the hospital room.

Blaine observes his husband, who stares at nothing but also doesn't speak a word. His facial expression is pristine, blank.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," he says.

The taller man doesn't even blink.

Blaine moves to the window. He knows better than to crowd Kurt, than to make him talk and express his feelings. He knows not to talk, but to simply let Kurt process thee whole thing.

The shorter man sits by the window and watches as snow falls softly on the pavement, coating the concrete forest in a light white blanket.

Times go by. Seconds, minutes, hours… It's all shifting together and not one of them seem to register it. Sometime in the afternoon, Kurt fell back asleep.

When he wakes up though, he looks around himself and settles on Blaine. The man doesn't move, barely breathes, but comes hurriedly to his husband's aid when his name is called in a wavering voice. Somehow, Kurt had hope it was only a very, very bad dream.

"Blaine."

His strides are long and he's enveloping Kurt's figure gently but entirely even before the last syllable has left his husband's lips.

"It's gonna be okay, Kurt," Blaine says, stroking his back. Kurt clings to him like his a lifeline – which, in that moment, he is. "We'll fix this, we'll find a way."

Kurt doesn't answer, but the sobs that fill the room break Blaine's heart.

It three days until they discharge Kurt.

It's the worst three days of Blaine's life.

Three days on Kurt's lost resemblance, of lightless eyes, of barely no words.

Burt and Carole arrive later that same day, after being stuck in Ohio due to a lack of flights with available seats. Kurt smiles when he sees his father and step-mother, but even they don't make him feel much better. Burt's comforting words bring him more peace though.

On their first night at their small apartment in New York City – where everything once was possible – Kurt taking extra medication for his leg pain before passing out on the bed and the full moon illuminating Kurt's paler than ever figure, Blaine decides enough is enough. He's come to a point where not even he can support.

Blaine slowly pulls away from Kurt's arms gently and slowly, placing a pillow when Kurt stirs. Blaine knees by his side of the bed, props his elbows on the mattress, meets palm to palm and prays. He shakes quietly with sobs, asking for a way to fix this entire situation.

Before standing, he notes Kurt's figure is still splayed on the bed, and then he slips under the covers and kisses his husband's forehead. He matches his own breathing to Kurt's and allows the amazing feeling of having this man alive by his side lull him to sleep.

Carole leaves a couple of days later, but Burt waits another week, trying to make his son feel better. All in all, there's not much they can help with anyway.

Kurt tries to act normally around them, but he's not fooling anyone. It anything, Blaine's stomach hurts more every time he sees one of his husband's fake smiles.

It's a week later that Blaine manages to convince Kurt to do as Dr. Mallaway suggested on their last appointment and the pair goes on a date. Kurt is still with a cast and walking on crouches, but he's less wobbly now, but still slow – years of exercise for his arms paying off. Blaine takes a bag with snacks, a blanket and Kurt's meds. Kurt claims his leg is much better now, but one never can be certain.

They sit near a few trees, away from usual routes of the park and make themselves comfortable. Blaine spreads the blanket and helps Kurt sit down on it, slowly lowering him onto the fabric. Together, they take item by item from the bag and laugh and banter and flirt and eat under a shadow on a sunny day in the park in the city of their dreams.

It feels too much like before.

Except Blaine can see Kurt's attention drifts away too frequently, looking down at his leg, at his shattered bones and imagining the same shatter happening to his career inevitably. Blaine had promised himself and Burt that he would not let that shatter Kurt.

Blaine looks around to try and find something to entertain Kurt with and then he sees her, by the shadows provided by the darker area amongst the trees.

"She's looking at us," Blaine says.

Kurt responds laying on the ground and closing his eyes. "Ignore her. She's probably just jealous of the cheesecake you made me."

"Huh, you're probably right," Blaine smiles. Then frowns. "She's coming here, Kurt."

"What?" Kurt props his torso up with his elbows. He uses their intertwined hands to squeeze his husband's hand. "I swear that if she's a homophobic looking to cause a scene, I'll hit her with my cast. We'll claim it was the drugs clouding my judgement."

He quickly sees the woman coming their way. She wears a long, flowy skirt and a loose blouse. Her hair is long, reaching her knees and braided so it falls over her shoulder. Her lips are turned up on a small smile and her dark eyes are full of care and understanding, her face serene and free of any makeup.

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson." Her voice soft yet strong even if she stands a few feet from them. She's not asking; she knows. Which really isn't odd, they have just finished school, but they weren't exactly unknown on New York's theater community. Nor off-off Broadway.

"Yes," Kurt says.

"Can we help you?" Blaine asks.

Her expression changes as she chuckles, "Just like I imagined." She sits on the grass, right beside their blanket, crossing her legs and resting her palms on her knees. "I'm Destiny."

Kurt looks at her, still unsettled.

"You see, I don't even have to ask to know how you are. One can clearly see you're not doing well," she gives a slow, pointed look at Kurt's cast. The tall man turns red, from both embarrassment and anger. She just hit a very sore spot. "Plus I _know_ how you're doing."

"Yeah?" Kurt scoffs and glares. "Just by looking at this?" he gestures angrily to his leg.

"Can we help?" Blaine asks again, but without his charming smile or a warm voice now.

"I also know," she continuous, "That role you got before you accident was the one that would have secured your acting career. And I think I can help _you._ "

"How would you do that, huh?" Kurt bites back.

She smiles at him. "I offer you a chance of _not_ suffering the consequences of your accident."

"Fuck off."

Blaine sets a hand on top of his, but Kurt just yanks it back. He will not calm down when strangers give him false hope. Destiny waits.

"You really think you can come to me and say that you can make me go back in time, so that the accident that took away my career, my _life_ , would never happen to me?" he hisses. "Leave us alone."

She raises from the ground. "I thought that might need some proof," she blinks and then they're no longer at the park.

What one second ago were tall, green trees are now their apartment's walls. What was the blue sky is now the ceiling they had wanted to add a second hand of paint for a couple of months now. What a second ago was the blanket is now the dark wood of their floor. Their food is now on the coffee table in the center of the living room. Blaine and Kurt were on the ground and they're now on the couches of their own living room.

They can only blink for a full minute. It's when Blaine runs his hand over the couch's soft surface that he realizes they literally just have been transported.

"What on _Earth_ just happened?"

"But we were-"

"And now we're-"

Kurt quickly sits up, gasping and grasping his leg as the movement jolts it into a painful state.

Blaine is by his side in an instant, "Want something for the pain?"

Kurt looks at the concern in Blaine's eyes and shakes his head, grasping his hand in his. "No, thanks." Then he looks at the woman. "But I do want to know what happened."

Blaine also turns to her.

"As I said," she patiently says, "I am here to offer something. And for me to grant your wish, I have to know you believe in my powers so you can make your choice seriously."

"Powers?" Blaine asks, confused.

"Wait. We're _really_ in our apartment?" Kurt inquires.

Blaine stands and walks to the window and opens it, sticking his head out. He sees they're at their floor, their home. Kurt opens the drawer in the coffee table and the pamphlets from their usual takeouts are there waiting for him.

This actually is their place. The boys trade knowing looks while Destiny patiently waits.

"I brought us here to show my offer isn't in vain," she explains. "I know who you are, Kurt, Blaine," she pointedly looks at each one of them as she says their names. She settles on Kurt once again, "I know how your parents met, how Burt and Elizabeth had a small but very meaningful wedding. Soon you came, Kurt, and they couldn't be happier," she grins before letting her expression turns sober. "I also saw you when she passed. Such a little boy, but your father loved you very much. Still does. I saw you two meeting in that staircase, how you had up and downs with distance and communication during your time together, how the proposal was," she smiles at Blaine, who moves to sit on the floor next to Kurt's spot on the couch, "How your wedding was – quite dramatic, if I might say, but I didn't expect anything else from you two," she shrugs, but the grin on her face shows how she enjoyed watching the boys. "I watched you blossom your talent, Kurt. Sadly to say it has come to an end."

Kurt swallows and grips Blaine's hand in his. The shorter man runs his thumb on Kurt's knuckles.

"Your career would be one of the most successful, Kurt. You'd do LGBT versions of famous shows, you'd win prizes, your name would be remember for generations. It would be beautiful, Kurt." She adjusts herself on her seat before going on, "So I'm here to give a choice. You can choose to not suffer the accident that hurt your leg and have the career I mentioned before… _Or_ you can choose love with your beloved husband Blaine."

Kurt gasps.

But before Kurt can process enough to answer, Blaine stands from the floor. His hand cradles his husband's jaw and he places two kisses to his face – on his forehead and his cheek, the last one taking a few moments to part. He pulls back so that golden, shiny with unshed tears, meets cerulean.

"Promise me to choose what makes you the happiest," he says, grateful when his voice comes out with cracking. "If it's your career, then choose that. I won't judge you for it," his hands tremble but his voice is firm. "I love you and I want to be happy. Promise you will choose what you _cannot_ live without."

"Blaine-"

"Promise me."

Kurt stares at his eyes.

"I promise."

And with that, Blaine smiles sadly at his husband, gets up and touches the doorknob of the front door.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asks, almost screams, as he tries to get up to follow Blaine. His breathing is shallow, his leg hurts more than ever, he can't believe his ears, he's probably dreaming and his heart hurts from watching his husband leave. Blaine has been by his side through this entire nightmare, supporting him, helping him.

Blaine turns to him, hand on the doorknob.

"This is about you, Kurt. This is your life. I don't want you to feel like you have to answer something just because I'm in the room," Blaine says. Then he smiles, but it comes out as a grimace. " _Please_ ," his voice finally cracks, "Don't ever forget I love you. You're the love of my life and I can only be happy if you are."

And then Blaine opens the door, slides to the corridor and closes it behind him.

Destiny looks at Kurt and sighs deeply, more to settle herself than in annoyance or relief. Kurt keeps staring at the closed door.

"So, Kurt," she turns his attention back to him, "What's it gonna be?"

When he was a kid, everything he wanted was a successful career as an actor. That dream, New York, Broadway, had driven him through his darkest days to get to where he is today. But Blaine is the love of his life, his soulmate. His biggest fan and supporter and for much bigger things than only his career. Even if it's an amazing line of work… A very fulfilling line of work.

Kurt rethinks his options for another minute before turning back to face the beautiful woman.

He has been given a chance. He will not waste it. Kurt Hummel takes a deep breath, looks her right in the eyes, opens his mouth and proclaims his choice.

Destiny nods and snaps her fingers.

Kurt blinks. Bright lights fills the room and it's terrible going from his darkened apartment to this.

"It's okay, Kurt," a familiar voice says softly, "You're safe now."

Blaine. Blaine is there with him. He provides a shadow over his face and he sees his husband's gorgeous face as his eyes flutter open.

"Blaine," he sighs, smiling. The last time he saw him, he was leaving the apartment so Kurt could make his decision without guilt, without seeing the pain take over his face as Kurt chose.

"Hey, you," Blaine smiles back and squeezes his hand, just like the last time.

Kurt turns his head and confirms he is once again on the hospital. He didn't know when or where he'd wake up after Destiny snapped her fingers and he closed his eyes on instinct, but the hospital doesn't surprise him. He could almost make himself believe he had imagined it all, but the experience was so real there was no denying this is the second time he's living this.

"Hospital?" he rasps, his throat dry and the shorter man reaches for the water glass by the side of the bed and offers the straw to Kurt's lips. As he sips, Blaine nods.

"Do you remember yesterday? You were coming home?"

Kurt tries to act exactly like he did the last time. He pulls away from the glass.

"I texted you, I think, to say I was leaving Vogue."

"Yes, you did," Blaine nods. "Do you remember anything from the way home?"

They follow the conversation until Kurt remembers his leg. The leg that does not hurt. He yanks the blanket away and is shocked to see it involved in a cast, from his knee to his toes.

The surprise on his face makes Blaine say, "I'll get the doctor."

Dr. Mallaway comes a few minutes later, just like the last time. And once again she is happy to find Kurt awake and with a good memory, that it should be no concussions, but she'd run some tests regardless. Now he knows what the tests will be, though.

She also explains about his leg.

It's broken. A clean fracture that will take 6 to 8 weeks to heal, but then he won't have to worry about it ever again.

"Well," Dr. Mallaway jokes, "Only if you break it again."

Kurt is worried to say the least.

Blaine stands by his side the entire time, gripping his hand. He doesn't say a word until Kurt squeezes his hand back and smiles, but the returning smile doesn't reach his eyes.

For the next days, Kurt takes extra care with his leg. Just because he won't have a permanent damage for now, doesn't mean that he's safe from making the fracture worse somehow.

Blaine helps him, of course. He smiles and cares and loves and he's there whenever Kurt needs it. And even if he doesn't need. He takes every opportunity to tell Kurt that he loves him and he never quite relaxes until he hears it back, looking almost relieved very time.

Kurt's healing goes smoothly and there's no need to worry. Burt and Carole wanted to come and see him but after assuring them that it's only a broken leg and the driver was eventually caught by the camera in the store was headed to, they calm down and agree to wait until his birthday – as they had previously settled on a visit.

Four weeks after the accident, Kurt and Blaine will have to go to the hospital to take the cast off and replace it with an orthopedic boot since it's a not-bearing-weight bone that he broke. Which means he'll be able to walk. He'll have to keep it for about three weeks, sometimes without the boot to strengthen the muscles, and then he'll be free. Kurt can handle that.

Especially if his husband keeps insisting on making dinner – healthy ones, per doctor's request – and joining in his baths to 'help'.

It's a week later that Kurt wakes at two am for some odd reason.

The bedroom is dark and he's not too cold or too hot, Blaine's figure pressed against his back providing exactly the perfect temperature for mid-October. There's no loud noises outside nor from the walls. His phone doesn't have new messages or lost calls.

It's then that Kurt notices hiccups shaking his husband's body.

"Blaine?" he whispers, even though he's fairly certain the shorter man is awake. "B, what's wrong?"

Kurt tries to turn around, but Blaine's arms hold him tighter.

"Nothing," he rasps, voice unsteady.

"Sweetheart," Kurt places his hands on top of Blaine's on his chest and speaks on a soothing voice, "Please, talk to me."

Blaine tucks his face on Kurt's neck and takes a deep breath, grounding himself. Kurt squeezes his hands gently.

"I love you so much," Blaine sobs. "And you'll leave."

"Blaine, sweetie. You aren't going to lose me. I love you just as much. Tell me what's bothering you." when Blaine doesn't answer, just sobs again, Kurt presses gently. "Blaine, please. Tell me the meaning of this?"

It takes almost a minute, but eventually Blaine speaks, his voice trembling just like his body.

"I'm just afraid," he admits, quietly. "I know what you chose. With Destiny," he says and Kurt's breathing stops short. "I know I didn't imagine it, Destiny and everything with your leg, because I've seen how _extra_ careful you've been with your leg. You doubted when the doctor told you it'd be alright, that they had make a mistake and it get worse." He pauses. Then words start pouring from his mouth non-stop. "But no problem has come yet and I finally realized it's because it _won't_ come because that was Destiny's offer. You didn't choose love," and the fact that Blaine says it without any emotion on his voice makes Kurt's heart ache.

"I didn't know you remembered her," Kurt whispers, shocked.

"I also didn't expect to remember what happened after your accident or with Destiny, but I do. I'm just trying to enjoy whatever time I have left with you. I don't know what'll happen, if we're gonna fight until we get a divorce, if I'm gonna die or if you'll… You'll find someone new and leave me."

"Blaine, no…"

Blaine shakes his head. "I just know that our time together will run out sooner rather than later and, though I accept that because I told you to do it, I just want to _be us_ while I still can. And I know I said I wanted you to be happy. I told you to choose what was right for you. And don't get me wrong, I love that I still get to have you for some time. I'm just so scared."

Something doesn't make sense though. Kurt chose love, he chose Blaine- But _Blaine_ doesn't know that. Blaine thinks that due to Kurt's lack of leg problems from the accident, Kurt chose _that_ instead of their love. Blaine is like this because of him. Kurt's stomach drops.

"Blaine," he calls, but the man buries his face on Kurt's neck and sobs. "Blaine," he tries again and again and again and Blaine's breathing just becomes more and more erratic, shallower. It's not the first time his husband has had a panic attack and Kurt knows the only way to help him.

Kurt forcefully, but still carefully enough so to not hurt his husband nor his healing leg, turns in Blaine's arms and wraps the shorter man in his long arms and murmurs soothingly in his ear.

"Sweetheart, calm down. Shh, I promise everything will be alright. Just calm down and I'll explain. I love you, B. Please, breathe."

Kurt doesn't know how long goes by, but he's able make Blaine calm down. His breathing is back to normal, but tears still stream from his honey-eyes down his beautiful face.

Kurt touches his chin and their eyes lock.

"Blaine," he speaks lowly and slowly, "When Destiny was here, she gave me a choice." Blaine opens his mouth, but Kurt presses a finger to his lips. "You asked me to choose what made me the happiest," Blaine nods, silently. "And I did," he tells Blaine.

Kurt observes as Blaine's golden orbs reflect with unshed tears. Blaine sniffles as the pain in his heart rips him apart. Deep down, he hoped Kurt would choose him, their love. But as Kurt's recovery from the car accident will be smooth, Blaine can guess Kurt chose his career instead of his husband.

But Kurt can find love anywhere, he doesn't need Blaine for that. His career though, how will he be the greatest star Broadway has ever seen if his leg won't function, won't stop hurting? Now Blaine can see he was being selfish. Blaine wouldn't have to live with the pain, with the unlaunched career. Kurt would be living with it and Blaine's love wasn't enough to make up for such a loss.

Blaine understands his husband's choice but why does it have to hurt so badly?

"I'm glad you chose your career, Kurt," he manages to say earnestly. He really is; "For now I know you will be happy."

"I chose love."

Blaine shakes his head and smiles sadly before sniffling.

"You don't have to do that. You don't have to lie to me. This way I'll make our time together count, no matter how little there is. I'll enjoy whatever time we have left and then you'll be fine with an _amazing_ career. There's no need to lie, Kurt."

Suddenly Blaine is looking into kaleidoscopes, his husband's eyes are so beautiful.

"Sweetheart, I swear, I-"

Blaine kisses him briefly, just enough to silence him.

"Don't lie. I wish you had chosen me but your career is more important," he nuzzles Kurt's neck and embraces him tighter, "Just let me enjoy this while I still can."

Both dart forward in a heated, needy kiss. Hands explore and grab and undress. Soft skin is revealed and kissed and worth-shipped. Cocks are flushed and dripping. They make love, steady, rhythmically, filled with sweet, gentle kisses and touches and 'I love you's.

"Thank you, Kurt. Thank you," Blaine whispers when they both calm down their loudly beating hearts and catch their breaths, his voice deep.

Kurt can only hug him back, his throat suddenly constricted, as he kisses the soft skin of Blaine's neck over and over until the shorter man falls asleep.

The next day, Kurt wakes up to a bright sunlight filling the bedroom.

His limbs all interlocked with Blaine's as they hold each other. He'd even think last night was nothing more than a nightmare, but as he notices the tear tracks in his husband's he knows he's wrong. Last night happened and Blaine still believes they have a limited time left. His husband still believes Kurt threw out their love. The idea hurts almost as much as it hurts Blaine, but only because he knows the truth.

Blaine's breathing is hot on his neck and chest and Kurt tucks his nose into Blaine's curls and breathes him in deeply.

Personally, Kurt is scared Blaine's fears will eventually come true. He will be able to pursue his career without great physical difficulties, even if he chose Blaine when Destiny gave him the choice. He can only hope she didn't misunderstand him when he said what he preferred, but given his luck… Anything can happen.

So, Kurt decides to follow Blaine's course of thought: enjoy their time together.

He cards his husband's curls, "B," he whispers. There's no movement from the man. "Sweetheart, wake up," he sing-songs quietly.

He gets a grunt in response. Well, it's at least something.

"If you wake up, we can go to breakfast at that waffle house you love."

And of course Blaine opens his eyes.

"Really?" he asks in a husky voice and suddenly food is the last thing on Kurt's mind. Blaine watches as his eyes turn dark with want.

"Really. But after we- _humph_."

Kurt can't really complain about a kiss, now can he?

They leave the apartment after accomplishing Kurt's condition of a shower – together, _"Just to be safe, Blaine, I might fall"_ – and head to the waffle house Blaine loves. They order a bunch of stuff and trade kisses that taste like syrup and coffee, greeting the owners, Amelia and Vanessa, a couple a handful of years older than them.

They're just exiting the waffle house, Kurt on his crutches when they see her.

Standing near a bench, Destiny waves at them, clearly waiting for them.

"Hello, boys."

"Hello."

"Hi."

And for a moment, Kurt panics.

"If she tells me you have a fatal illness, Blaine, I swear to God…"

"I don't have a fatal illness, Kurt," he assures. Then thinks for a moment. "At least that I know of."

Kurt almost gets whiplash from turning his head to his husband so quickly.

"No, Blaine, you don't have a fatal illness," Destiny says and Kurt is sure he's more relieved than Blaine. "Nor do you Kurt. No one's dying, not for some long, long years."

Destiny snaps her fingers and suddenly they are back in the couple's apartment. She makes herself comfortable on the couch. Kurt and Blaine sit side by side on the loveseat.

"Good," Kurt sighs, his hand gripping his husband's.

Destiny offers the treat to the couple.

"Cupcake?"

Both boys shake their heads.

"No, thank you."

Destiny shrugs, smiling, and murmurs something along the lines of "More for me" before taking a bite.

"I'm here for a brief moment," she explains. "No choices this time, I promise," she chuckles "I understand there has been some confusion about my last visit, some misunderstanding."

"I chose Blaine, not my career," Kurt hurries to remember.

Destiny nods patiently. "I remember, Kurt. The misunderstanding I meant was that you're still walking. Not right now, but you will be soon."

Blaine chin almost hits the ground. Happiness feels him. Kurt chose love. Kurt chose Blaine! A smile starts spreading on his face until he thinks about what that means –

"How long until it happens?" Blaine asks.

"What happens?"

"Until Kurt loses his career? That will happen if he chose love, not saving himself from the accident."

Destiny smirks, "But he suffered the accident, didn't he?"

Both boys stop. Destiny eats another piece of cupcake.

Kurt frowns; he _was_ in a car accident, indeed.

"That was the accident?"

"I never said there wouldn't be an accident. I said you had to choose between suffering permanent damage from the accident and your love with Blaine. You chose Blaine and I decided to change things _a little bit_ in your favor," she holds her hand out, her thumb and forefinger almost touching. "Let's just say you got more than you bargained for," she winks.

"So… There'll be no more problems with my leg?" Kurt asks, astounded. Blaine squeezes his hand, confirming he's on the same page.

"Yep," Destiny replies, placing the last piece of cupcake into her mouth and beating her palms together to get rid of crumbles. "I just wanted to make it clear that I will not separate you guys nor stop your careers. Your love is too powerful and you're both incredible talented for a stupid mistake made by a third party hide that away from the world." She gets up from the couch and straightens her long skirt, "Gotta go now. Have a happy live, boys."

She throws one last smile at them, rises one hand to wave briefly at them and just snaps her fingers and disappears.

Kurt and Blaine stare at the stop where she was for a couple of minutes.

Blaine is the first to break the silence though. He throws his arms around his husband's figure and laughs. Kurt clutches his shirt and grips tightly, soon joining his husband's laughter.

"Blaine!"

"We're gonna be fine!"

"And no terrible accident!" Kurt squeals. He might have chosen Blaine, but he really didn't want that accident.

They kiss, long and deep and hands hold each other, roam and grip and teeth clatter and tongues fight. They're both breathless when they pull away and Kurt touches his forehead to Blaine's, eyes still closed and huge smiles on their faces.

"Misunderstandings apart," Blaine frowns and pulls back just enough to look at his husband, "She told you your career would be beautiful, Kurt. Why didn't you take that? Why did you choose me?"

The question comes from a distant place in Blaine's life, the self-doubt imposed to him by his entire family by not giving him enough attention and from school peers and teachers that simply didn't care about his insecurities. Luckily, Kurt thinks, they have their entire lifetimes to amend that.

Kurt brings one hand to his forehead and runs his thumb until Blaine's face relaxes - none of them want wrinkles any time soon - and smiles lovingly at Blaine.

"Because as much as a beautiful life of prizes and accomplishments… It wouldn't be as beautiful as the life I get with you, B. I told you I'm never saying goodbye to you."

Blaine blinks, but nothing can keep the – happy, mind you – tears from his eyes nor the way he beams away.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too, Blaine. And now you know how much."


End file.
